


Get Well Soon

by lanadeljey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadeljey/pseuds/lanadeljey
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kiari are all finally back together on Destiny's Island after the fight for world peace was won. Although the worlds are at peace, their minds may not be so peaceful.





	1. Fuzz

Hello everyone, it's been a very long hiatus. I'm writing this story because I've been inspired by all of this new Kingdom Hearts news, plus I finally started playing 2.5 Remix, so I'm going through this ride all over again. I hope you enjoy! This is "Get Well Soon", this title is inspired by Ariana Grande's song about anxiety.

A little disclaimer: This story DOES contain mature content and I advise you not to read this if you are under the age of 18. Thank you, enjoy!

\---

The sun broke through Sora's window and hit his face. He slowly awoke in his warm bed. He cuddled up a bit more before finally getting out of bed and getting dressed. The fight over darkness was finally over after such a long time, so he didn't have to wear his usual outfit. He just threw on a black t shirt with some black shorts.

When they finally moved back to Destiny's Island, Sora, Kiari, and Riku realized that they were old enough to live alone, so they built a small three-bedroom house on the island.

Sora went to Riku's room and knocked on the door as he opened it.

"Riku, are you up?" asked the brunette. All he got in return was a grumble. "Come on, you gotta wake up!" The room was dark. Riku had black curtains that were closed. His bed had grey sheets on it and the tv was off. He was sleeping with a black muscle shirt on and had his arm over his face to block any extra light that would dare to wake him up.

"Sora, why are you in my room?" asked the sleeping giant.

"Because it's morning and you need to wake up! Kiari is downstairs making us breakfast! Tomorrow it's my turn to cook!" exclaimed Sora with that wide smile. Riku slowly sat up in his bed and Sora opened the curtain and Riku winced.

"Easy…" said Riku. Sora jumped on his bed and wrapped his arms around Riku's warm body. Riku was a bit confused, but hugged back anyway. "You're literally dressed as Mickey." Said Riku, holding back a chuckle. Sora looked down and blushed.  
"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" he exclaimed. Riku laughed.

"Alright, let's go downstairs. The food smells really good." Riku said. He stood up from his bed and Sora blushed hard.

"Riku! Put pants on!" he shouted as he covered his face.

"Well you wouldn't have to see me in my underwear if you didn't barge into my room." Said Riku as he reached for a pair of sweatpants.

"You would have missed breakfast, dufus!" replied Sora.

They finally went to the kitchen and Kiari had omelets, potatoes, ham, and biscuits ready for all three of them. Sora and Riku instantly started salivating.

"Good morning, guys!" said Kiari.

"This looks really good, Kiari. Good job." Said Riku. Kiari just smiled.

"You guys ready to eat or what?" asked Sora, with his mouth drooling. They all agreed and sat down at the table and ate their breakfast together for the first time in almost a year.

"This feels so weird." Said Riku. Kiari nodded as she took a bite of her omelet.

"Yeah, it's been so long since we've been together like this. The weird feeling will go away eventually. Although I think for Sora it already has." She said with a giggle. Sora was devouring everything in sight.

"Sora, slow down. You're gonna get sick." Said Riku. No response, just eating away.

"I don't think he ate very much while he was gone. I remember him telling me that he only had one decent sized meal between worlds." Said Kiari.

"What?! Why was he not eating?" said Riku, obviously concerned. "Sora!" Sora shot his head up, revealing food all over his face. Riku gave the guy a napkin. "Why were you not eating while you were traveling?"

"I was looking for you, dummy! I didn't care if I was hungry!" said Sora. Riku felt a weight of guilt on his stomach. Kiari could see that Riku still felt bad about the entire situation. It had only been a few days since they had gotten back, so it still feels new.

"Let's just be thankful that were all still alive. Sora completed his mission, Riku and I are finally home, and all of the worlds are safe again." Said Kiari. Both of the boys nodded. Kiari held out her hands for Riku and Sora to grab. They grabbed them with a smile and Riku held out his hand to Sora to grab. For some reason, Sora didn't grab it. He looked terrified for a moment.

"Sora, are you alright?" asked Riku.

"I-uh…I've gotta get some air." Said Sora. He got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" asked Kiari.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check on him." Said Riku. He got up and walked outside where Sora was sitting on the sand. He was holding his head and looking down, unaware of his surroundings. "Hey" said Riku. Sora jolted and looked up at Riku. His eyes welled up with tears and he quickly stood up and embraced him.

"I'm sorry." Said Sora.

"Woah, what's going on?" asked Riku as he hugged him back.

"I-I don't know. Back when you first left and the island was being destroyed, you held out your hand to me just like how you did inside. It just sparked a flashback or something." He said. "I'm a baby. I'll get over it. Sorry." Said Sora, hugging him tighter. Riku rested his head on Sora's.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was all my fault. I'm the one who's sorry. I traumatized you." He said. "I promise I'm going to make it my best effort to keep you out of any danger. I'll protect you just like I protect Kiari." Said Riku. Sora laughed.

"It's okay, you don't have to protect me. It's just really hard going back to how everything used to be. I've been trying to hide it and be happier, and its working, but I still have this weird feeling. I mean, we almost died like three days ago. We were fighting Xemnas and a bunch of Nobodies and Heartless and now were just done." Said Sora.

"I know. It's really weird for me too. Kiari as well. We're gonna get through it."

"Just promise you won't leave me again. I don't know if I'll be okay if you do that again." Said Sora. Riku blushed and embraced Sora again.

"I won't leave. You have my word." He said.

They finally went back inside and Kiari had just finished cleaning up the dishes.

"Thanks for cleaning those, Kiari." Said Sora. Kiari just smiled.

"I think I'm ready to just watch some tv and live on the couch all day." Said Kiari with a giggle. "It's been such a long time since I was able to do that." Riku nodded. Sora just stole another biscuit and sat on the sofa.

The rest of the day went by slowly. The group just talked about what they went through during those hard times and they all just hung out in the living room together. Once the sun set they set up a bonfire and roasted marsh mellows. Riku had put a blanket over Sora since he complained about being cold. Kiari called it a night and went to bed.

Sora slowly leaned over and rested his head on Riku's shoulder and Riku blushed.

"Your shoulder is really warm." Said Sora. Riku just replied by wrapped his arm around Sora's waist and pulling him closer. Sora snuggled up closer too. They were practically cuddling at this point. Sora wrapped the blanket around both of them and Riku rested his head on Sora's.

"I know I've said it a lot, but I'm really glad you're back. I'm glad Kiari is back too, but I didn't know if we would ever find you. With Kiari, I always had the reassurance that she was okay." Said Sora. Riku nodded.

"I'm happy I'm back too. With you." Said Riku. Sora blushed hard. It was silent for a few minutes before Riku lifted Sora's head up by his chin and placed his lips over his. The kiss was hard and passionate. As Riku pulled away, Sora brought it back in. Kissing his best friend who he had missed so much.

The kiss broke finally and they both were blushing hard.

"I-I'm sorry I-" said Riku, avoiding eye contact.

"No, don't be sorry. I was the one who made it weird." Said Sora.

"T-That was just…"

"Riku it's okay. We missed each other a lot. It doesn't have to be anything romantic. It was a one time thing." Said Sora. Riku felt sad.

"I don't want it to be a one time thing…" said Riku. Sora's eyes widened.

"Y-You don't?" asked Sora. Riku shook his head.

"No. I wanna be able to kiss you all the time. Sora I'm so in love with you." Said Riku. "Just please wake up." Said Riku. Sora looked confused.

Sora woke up leaning on Riku's shoulder. They were still outside and the blanket was over both of them. The fire was dying down. He looked up at Riku, who was just staring into the fire.

"Hey, I'm gonna call it a night." Said Sora. "Here's the blanket." Said Sora. Riku nodded.

"Alright, I'll follow you in in a bit." Said Riku. Sora put a hand on Riku's cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Remember, don't leave." Said Sora. Riku smiled and nodded. Sora leaned in and kissed Riku. To Sora's surprise, Riku didn't kiss back. He just looked kind of shocked. "Goodnight." Said Sora as he walked into the house. Riku was blushing hard and his heart was pounding.

'Did he just kiss me?' he thought. Riku stood up and gathered a bucket of water to pour on the fire before heading back inside. He stopped by Sora's room. Sora was sleeping on his bed and covers everywhere as if he had been sleeping for hours, when it had been a few minutes. Riku blushed staring at him. 'He's so…cute.' He thought. 'I cannot believe he really did that.' He said. As he was about to walk to his own room, he heard Sora call his name. Riku jumped, but went back to Sora's room.

"You alright, Sora?" he asked.

"Yeah, just making sure you didn't leave." Said Sora. Riku smiled. He walked up to Sora's bed and cupped Sora's cheeks.

"I'm not leaving ever again." Said Riku. "Especially not after what you just did out there." He smiled. Sora looked confused.

"You're the one who said you wanted to do it all the time?" said Sora. Riku slowly shook his head and let his cheeks go.

"No I didn't?" said Riku. Sora blushed hard.

'I-I was dreaming…' thought Sora. "I'm sorry Riku. I was dreaming and I guess I didn't realize it when I woke up, I-" he got cut off by Riku caressing his face again. Riku leaned in and kissed Sora so passionately Sora had to moan. Riku broke the kiss and smiled.

"You don't have to apologize for something like that." Said Riku. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Riku. Sora nodded quickly. Riku got in and wrapped his arms around the brunette and laid his head on his chest.  
"Goodnight, Sora."

"Wait Riku…" said Sora. Riku looked up. Sora blushed hard.

"C-Can you do that again?" asked the brunette. Riku smiled and nodded. He kissed Sora just as passionately as before. This time, moving one hand behind his head, and the other under Sora's shirt, caressing his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and their legs intertwined. Riku felt something odd and broke the kiss.

"S-Sora…are you hard right now?" he asked. Sora blushed even harder and covered his face.

"I-I can't help it!" said Sora. Riku rubbed his hands up and down Sora's abs.

"I can take care of it for you, unless you wanna handle it yourself." Said Riku. Sora, still blushing, leaned his hips over to Riku more, giving him the signal that he wanted Riku to take care of it. Riku smiled. "O-Okay, if you want me to stop, just tell me." Said Riku. Sora nodded. He began to untie the tie of Sora's shorts. Sora pulled Riku up quickly just to kiss him hard. He slid his tongue into the older boys mouth, only for Riku to suck on it with a moan. Sora moaned as well. They broke the kiss and Riku began to suck on Sora's neck, then his collar, then his chest, the nipple, earning a long moan.

"R-Riku…there." He said, pointing to his nipple. Riku took the nipple in his mouth again and sucked softly, flicking it with his tongue. He moved down to his abs and licked from the belly button to the top. He grabbed ahold of Sora's pants and slowly slid them down. Riku sniffed his lower abdomen.

"You smell amazing." He said. He slowly pulled the short all the way down, revealing Sora's 6 inch hard on. He was cut and thicker than Riku expected. His balls were big and hung low. He had a little patch of hair above his shaft. "Damn, Sora…" said Riku.

"W-What? Is it bad?" asked Sora.

"No, it's so beautiful." Said Riku. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I've wanted this for a long time." He said.

"Good, because I'm about to make you feel so good." Said Riku. Sora's dick pulsed when he said that. Riku grabbed ahold of Sora's shaft and lifted it to smell under it. He slowly licked from Sora's balls all the way up to the tip of his dick. Sora moaned and began to breathe heavy. Riku saw how under the head was Sora's sensitive spot, so he flicked his tongue there, earning a hand behind his head. "Do you like it?" asked Riku. All Sora could do was nod. Riku sucked on the underside of his shaft before moving down and sucking on his balls. "You taste so good." Riku said. He lifted his balls and licked Sora's taint. Sora gasped and lifted his legs. Riku slowly moved down and licked Sora's hole. He slid his tongue up and down from his taint to his hole for a little bit before grabbing ahold of his shaft and sucking on the head. Sora moaned loudly as Riku slid his hot mouth down the entire shaft.

"We have to close the door…" said Sora. Riku quickly jumped from the bed and closed the door and locked it.

"Good call." Said Riku.

"Take off your clothes, Riku." Said Sora with a seductive smile. Riku nodded and took his shirt off. Sora stood up and immediately rubbed on Riku's pecks. It wasn't a secret that Riku was really muscular. Sora took Riku's nipple in his mouth and Riku moaned. Sora stayed sucking on it while Riku shed the rest of his clothing. Once Riku was down to his black boxer briefs, he gripped them to slide them down. "No, wait." Said Sora. Riku stood still until Sora pulled him on the bed. He pulled Riku's crotch down to rub against his. They began grinding into each other's groins. "The fabric feels good. Yours is big." Said Sora. Riku smiled. "Okay, you can finish." Said the brunette.

Riku slid the boxers all the way down, revealing his seven inch thick cock that was already leaking. His balls were heavy too. Riku slid back down and took Sora back in his mouth. Sora moaned and Riku was practically drooling as he bobbed his head up and down. He moaned as he was sucking, sending vibrations down the shaft. He let go of his shaft and kissed his inner thighs.

"How's it feel?" asked Riku.

"You're so good at this. I don't think I've ever felt this good." Said Sora. Riku laughed and licked at his taint again. "I wanna play with you now." Said Sora. Riku nodded. He laid down on his back next to Sora. Sora got up and laid on top of Riku, grinding their dicks together. They both began moaning as they went faster.

"You have to stop, I'm getting close." Said Riku. Instead of stopping, Sora immediately took Riku's cock in his mouth. Riku was bigger than he was, so he could only get the head and a little of the shaft in. He was sucking hard and moving his tongue all around Riku's shaft. "F-Fuck! I'm cumming, Sora!" said Riku. Sora kept sucking. He tugged at Riku's balls. Riku arched his back and moaned as he shot his load into Sora's mouth. Sora kept sucking it all out. To Riku's surprise, Sora was swallowing all of his seed and moaning while doing so. Sora began to slow down and eventually let the dick out of his mouth. It fell to Riku's abdomen and Sora licked his lips.

"That tasted good." Said Sora.

"You're a natural at that, Sora." Said Riku. "Now it's my turn to make you cum." He said with a smile. Riku laid on his stomach and Sora was upright on his knees at the end of the bed with his crotch in front of Riku's mouth. Riku took his shaft in his mouth again but this time he made sure his tongue was in full affect. After giving him that orgasm, he had to pay Sora back well. Riku grabbed onto Sora's hips and pulled him deeper into his mouth. Sora was moaning with his hands behind Riku's head. Riku was moaning, sucking, and slurping away.

"My god Riku…" said Sora. Riku was sucking fast, taking the entire shaft in every time. He began to slow down, sucking harder but making sure his tongue was still working that shaft too. His finger massaged Sora's hole and his thumb massaged his taint. Sora was seeing stars. He was slowly thrusting deeper into Riku's mouth, letting out a moan every time. Riku began to pick up speed again, this time twisting his head side to side as he took all of Sora in. "R-Riku…I'm close." He said, to Riku. Riku began to go faster. He slid his fingertip into his hole and wiggled it, stimulating his new lover. Sora shoved all of his shaft balls deep into Riku's throat. Riku gladly accepted and licked his balls while he was at it. He pulled back a bit so that when he shot, we could taste it. "Oh god…okay, c-cumming—ahh!" he exclaimed as he shot his hot seed into Riku's mouth. Riku moaned and licked under the head as Sora's dick pulsed and twitched, filling Riku's mouth. Riku sucked on it a bit more before finally letting it go. He looked up at Sora who had drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He got up and kissed him, grabbing his ass as he did it.

"That was magical." Said Riku. Sora nodded.

"We have to do that every night." He replied. Riku laughed and kissed him again.

"Alright, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep. Do you want your clothes?" asked Riku.

"No, lets sleep naked. We can keep the door locked." Said Sora. They got into bed and Riku wrapped his arms around Sora like before and laid his head on his chest. This time, it was skin on skin. Sora had his arm wrapped around Riku and the other arm behind his head. "If you wanna wake me up by sucking me, I'm all for it." Said Sora jokingly.

"Shut up." Said Riku. Sora chuckled.

"Goodnight, Riku. I love you." Said Sora. Riku kissed his chest.

"I love you too, Sora. Goodnight."


	2. A Surprise Welcome

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Things definitely heated up in the first chapter, but things are about to get deep, and that’s not a sexual innuendo. Enjoy this chapter! Don’t forget to write a review!

Kiari woke up early in the morning to take her morning walk around the island. She began this tradition when she was alone on the island. She walked down the hallway only to find Riku’s door open, without him in the room. She searched all over the island and he was nowhere to be found.   
“There’s no way he’s gone again. He promised.” She said to herself. She went back into the house to tell Sora. She opened the door only to find Riku and Sora in the same bed. She gasped and tip toed in the room. She looked down and there was clothes everywhere.   
‘These are Riku’s clothes…’ she thought. She focused on the two sleeping figures and began to blush even harder. ‘T-They’re naked!’ she exclaimed in her head. She left the boys alone and immediately went to the kitchen to use the phone. She dialed a number and smiled as the phone rung.   
“Hello?”  
“Namine! I’m so glad you’re up! You’re never going to guess what I found out…”   
“This better be good, you’ve got me out of bed this early, Kiari.”  
“I’m almost certain that Sora and Riku are secretly dating.”  
You could hear Namine spit out her toothpaste.  
“What?! You’re joking.”   
“I’m not I swear! I woke up this morning and Riku wasn’t in his bedroom so I literally looked everywhere for him and he was actually in Sora’s bed and neither of them are wearing clothes!”   
“They were naked?! Oh my goodness. This is insane. So, what are you going to do? Doesn’t this make you kind of upset?”   
“No, not really. I mean I did have feelings for Sora, but after having everyone together again it doesn’t matter who ends up with who. It just matters that were all together, you know?”   
“I completely understand. I’m proud of you for admitting that, Kiari. This is still so insane. I hope they tell you soon. Anyways, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later on today to get more details!”   
“Okay, Namine! Bye!” she said as she hung up the phone. She sighed. ‘This is insane. Sora and Riku. Kind of a turn on, to be quite honest.’ She thought to herself. She began to brew her morning coffee.   
Sora and Riku woke up with their arms tangled around each other. Riku was the first to wake. He opened his eyes to see Sora sleeping ever so peacefully in his arms. Riku smiled and pulled the boy closer to him to take in his scent. There was a hint of passion in the room, along with a lavender air freshener Sora had plugged into the wall.   
‘I feel so…peaceful.’ Thought Riku. Sora woke up sort of startled to be in someone’s arms until he looked to see who it was.   
“I almost forgot that you slept with me last night.” Said Sora. Riku smiled.   
“I just can’t believe what we did.” Said Riku. Sora smiled. He got closer to Riku until their noses touched.   
“It was amazing.” Said Sora. Riku nodded and kissed Sora’s nose. “So, are we…like a couple now?” asked Sora. Riku blushed and caressed Sora’s cheek.   
“I don’t know. I guess that’s up to you.” Said Riku.   
“I would like to be, but what about Kiari? Do you think she’s doing to be mad?” asked Sora.   
“I don’t know. If were going through with this, maybe we should tell her soon. I know she would be mad if we kept it from her.” Said Riku. Sora stretched and threw the blanket off of him, revealing his naked body. Riku smiled and caressed his abdomen.   
“I really didn’t realize how good your body looked until last night, Sora.” Said Riku. Sora smiled.  
Well gee, thanks.” He joked. “I always knew how good yours was. Yesterday was a dream come true.” He said. Riku blushed and kissed him on the forehead.   
“Riku, I would love to be your boyfriend.”  
“I didn’t even ask but alright.” Replied Riku.  
“You were thinking it though.” Said Sora with a smirk. “So that’s it? Were official?” asked the brunette. Riku nodded. Sora’s eyes lit up. “I love you.” He said.   
“I love you too.” Said Riku. “Let’s go downstairs. It’s your turn to cook breakfast.”

Kiari finished her walk and went back into the kitchen. She saw Sora cooking up something in the kitchen and Riku sitting on the couch.   
“Good morning boys!” said Kiari. They welcomed her. “Sora, something smells good! What are you making?” she asked.   
“Chicken and waffles!” he exclaimed.   
“I can hear my stomach rumbling.” Said Riku. “How long until it’s done, ba-Sora?” he caught himself. Sora blushed hard at the fact that the one time Riku was going to call him baby, it was in front of Kiari.   
“What was that?” asked Kiari with a grin. Riku’s face went white. He looked at Sora in confusion. Sora shrugged.   
‘Does she know?’ thought Riku. Kiari sat down on the couch and stretched.   
“Hey, Kiari. I think we all should have a talk.” Said Sora. Riku began to blush.   
‘Already?’ thought Riku.   
“Okay! I’m all ears.” She said. Sora sat down on the couch and looked at Kiari.  
“I just wanna let you know that no matter what happens between us three, were always going to be there for you, Kiari.” He said.   
“I know you two are dating.” Said Kiari. Riku lost his breath. Sora’s face was filled with shock.   
“W-What?”   
“I know you two are dating! I woke up this morning and Riku wasn’t in his bed and I found you two together in your bed.” Said Kiari. Both boys were red as can be.   
“O-Oh…”  
“It’s totally fine you guys! I’m not mad! In fact I thought it was really cute!”   
“So you’re not mad?” asked Riku.   
“No! Of course not! Maybe a year or two ago I would have been upset about this, but after everything we’ve all been through, especially you two, all we need is each other. It’s so obvious that you two are meant for each other. You’re two halves that make a whole.” Said Kiari.   
“Wow, Kiari…I really thought you would be mad or hurt.” Said Sora. “Thanks for being so understanding.” He said with a smile. Kiari smiled back.   
“I’m going to be there for you two the same way you two are there for me. It’s us three against the world. Just make sure to invite me to the wedding! I can be the maid of honor!” said Kiari with a laugh. Both boys were red again.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Said Riku.   
“Alright, I guess it’s time we finish breakfast!” said Sora. Kiari and Riku agreed and finished setting up the table as Sora finished making breakfast for his best friend and his new boyfriend.   
“I can’t wait until you guys finally are out with everyone so you can act normal!” said Kiari.   
“What do you mean?” asked Sora as he filled out the three plates in front of him.   
“Well, you’re not out to everyone yet right?” asked Kiari. Sora shook his head. “Well you’re going to want to tell everyone before you act like a couple in public, right?” asked Kiari.   
“I’m not that worried about it.” Said Riku. Sora began to blush lightly.   
“Y-Yeah. I mean, I’m not with him to please my friends, you know? I know you’re the only person we were focused on telling.” Said Sora. Kiari put her hand on her heart.   
“That’s so cute!” she exclaimed. Riku blushed and rolled his eyes. Sora handed out the plates and the three started digging in. They were all about halfway done until someone knocked on the door.   
“I CAN GET IT!” shouted Sora.   
“Jesus, Sora. We’re right here.” Said Riku, covering his ear that was facing Sora. Sora went to open the door. It was none other than Mickey.   
“Mickey!!” shouted Sora as he immediately embraced the mouse. Mickey smiled and hugged Sora back.   
“I’m glad to see you too, Sora. Hiya guys!” said the King as he waved to Kiari and Riku, who were quickly cleaning their faces to greet the King.   
“Hello your majesty!” said Kiari.   
“Hello your majesty.” Said Riku. They all sat down with Mickey in the living room.   
“So how’s everybody doin’?” asked Mickey.   
“We’re doing well your majesty! We just finished breakfast! Would you like some? Sora made some waffles!” said Kiari.   
“As much as I would love to try, me and Minnie just ate! I’m actually here to thank you each for taking such a strong task onto your young lives. You really did save us all.” Said Mickey. “So, in honor of your hard work in saving the worlds from destruction, were having a special dinner in our castle for you three!” said Mickey.   
“Your majesty, we’re extremely grateful, but I don’t think that’s necessa—”  
“Nonsense! It’s absolutely necessary. Not once, but TWICE you saved the world! I think that needs at least a little celebration! There’s going to be food, music, games, and a nice surprise that I won’t tell you about! Minnie is taking part in cooking, and I promise ya you wouldn’t wanna miss it!” said Mickey.  
“Well, my goodness. That’s a lot. I guess we can’t say no, huh?” said Kiari.   
“Nnnnope!” replied the King.   
“I’m excited! Food AND games??!” exclaimed Sora. Mickey giggled.   
“Now, another thing…” said Mickey. The grins quickly turned into serious faces. “I spoke to Yen Sid this morning, and he told me that some of you had a sudden shift in emotion. Is it okay if we talk about that?” asked Mickey. Riku slowly nodded.   
“Y-Yeah, uh…me and Riku…” started Sora. Sora looked over at Riku for confirmation.   
“You might as well tell him, he’s family.” Said Riku. Kiari was trying so hard not to smile.   
‘Not worried about it my butt! They’re so shy about it! This is too adorable.’ Thought Kiari.   
“Well, me and Riku are in a relationship.” Said Sora. Mickey looked a bit shocked.   
“Oh! That’s definitely not who I was expecting!” said Mickey. “Well, that explains a lot of what he was telling me! So…everything’s okay with all three of you?” he said, hinting at Kiari. “Yes, your Majesty. Everything’s fine! They told me this morning and I’m beyond happy for them.” She said with a grin. Mickey smiled back.   
“Well then! I’m happy for you two! We can make a toast for you two at the dinner if you would like?” asked Mickey.   
“That wouldn’t—” started Riku before he was cut off by an excited Kiari.  
“That would be wonderful!” said Kiari. Sora and Riku looked at her in embarrassment.   
“Okay perfect! Now one last thing…” said Mickey. “I’ve invited some people that you may not be fond of to the dinner.” Said Mickey.   
“Like who?” asked Riku.   
“Axel is coming.” Said Mickey.   
“No.” said Riku.   
“Wait, why not?” asked Sora. He looked over to Riku who had a stern look on his face.   
“He’s part of the Organization XIII.” He replied.   
“I don’t think he wants to be though. I’ve fought with him on my side before.” Said Sora. “He’s really nice. I just think he wants to be forgiven, is all.” Said Sora.   
“If you cannot decide now, I can send you a list of the people going and you can confirm or deny ‘em.” Said Mickey.  
“That sounds good, your Majesty.” Said Kiari. “Thank you for coming all the way to tell us. That was very kind of you.” She said.   
“It’s no problem!” he replied. “Well, I should be going now!” said Mickey. “It was nice to see you all again! I’ll see you at the dinner, right? It’s next Friday at 7! Don’t forget!” said Mickey. With that, the group said goodbye to the King and he was on his way. 

“What was that about?” asked Riku.   
“What??” asked Sora.   
“Why do you want Axel to be at the dinner so badly?”   
“Oh god, guys please don’t do this.” Said Kiari.   
“Riku, he’s a nice guy! If you met him you would understand what I’m talking about.” Said Sora.   
“I don’t know, Sora. For everyone’s safety, we don’t need anyone from that group at the King’s castle.” Said Riku. He got up and walked back to his room. Sora looked at Kiari in complete confusion and mouthed the word ‘what’. Kiari shrugged and pointed to the door, motioning him to speak with him. Sora got up and walked to Riku’s room. Riku was laying on his back in his bed.   
“Dude…” said Sora. Riku looked up and laid his head back down. Sora walked over and pulled him out of bed so that he was standing in front of him.   
“What?” asked Riku.   
“Why did you just storm off like that?” asked Sora.  
“Because we don’t need someone like that at a dinner party dedicated to us! A dinner in honor of those who saved the world, only to have the enemy on the invitation list?” asked Riku.   
“Riku, you know Mickey wouldn’t allow just anyone to come. He invited him for a reason.” Said Sora. Sora held Riku’s hands. “We can talk about it and if we come to an agreement then we can tell Mickey to take him off of the list or to leave him on.”   
“No! Why are you so stuck on this subject? The castle is fucking huge and you’re stuck up on one person who’s on the list?!” shouted Riku. Sora let go of Riku’s hands, and it hurt Riku’s heart a little bit.   
“Why are you so…so angry?!” asked Sora with anger in his voice.   
“Because I love you and I don’t want something to go wrong at the dinner!” shouted Riku.  
“I’ve fought all of them and won, Riku! Why would it be a big deal to do it all over again?! Yeah it would suck but I can do it!” shouted Sora.   
“Why so you can fight and tire yourself out a THIRD time?!” replied Riku. Riku suddenly noticed that this had become their first fight. He took a deep breath quickly and sat down on the bed. He grabbed Sora by his waist to stand between his legs. Sora didn’t refuse. “I just don’t want you to fight for us again. You’ve almost died way too many times. Me and Kiari too. I know you’re strong Sora. We’ve fought, and I lost. I just want you to relax and be happy.” Said Riku. He laid his forhead against Sora’s abdomen.  
“Do you trust me?” asked Sora.  
“Yes.” He replied.   
“Then please trust me when I say that he’s not evil.” Said Sora. He ran his fingers through Riku’s hair and Riku looked up at him.  
“Fine. Under one condition. If he acts suspicious in any way, he’s leaving.” Said Riku. Sora nodded.   
“Okay, that I can agree with.” Said Sora with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Riku.   
“I’m sorry that I yelled at you.” Said Riku, kissing Sora again.  
“I’m sorry too. I love you a lot.” Said Sora. Riku just kept kissing him. Sora sat in Riku’s lap and Riku slide his hand up Sora’s shirt to play with his nipple. “Riku we can’t.”   
“Why? I’ve been wanting to since we finished yesterday…” said Riku. Sora chuckled.   
“Kiari is waiting for us outside. I promise we can tonight.” Said Sora. Riku frowned put pulled Sora in for a tight embrace and took in his scent.   
“Fine.” Said Riku. Sora kissed his forehead and they both stood up. He noticed Riku’s bulge and pointed at it.   
“Hide that!” said Sora. Riku grinned and slid his hand down his pants to re-arrange his package. He slid his hand out and Sora grabbed it and kissed one of his fingers before leaving the room. Riku was left blushing with his mouth gaping, along with a boner that was much harder than before.   
‘Curse you…’ he thought. He looked down to make sure it wasn’t noticeable before leaving to go to the living room.   
“Hey Riku, you down for a movie night? The three of us?” asked Kiari.   
“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Said Riku.  
“I’m changing in my PJs!” shouted Sora. Riku grinned and followed him. They both stripped in Sora’s room. Sora was wearing red sweatpants with a white undershirt. Riku was wearing black basketball shorts with a black muscle shirt. Riku was down to his underwear. “Lookin good, babe!” said Sora with a smirk. Riku smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Both of them were just in their underwear.   
“I cannot wait for tonight.” Said Riku. Sora smiled and looked down at his package, which was still semi hard. “After what you did in my room, you’re getting it rough tonight for making me wait this long.” He said, stealing a kiss. Sora laughed.   
“I can’t wait either. You did it so good yesterday. I was surprised.” Said Sora. Riku kissed him again.  
“Let’s get dressed.” Said Riku. Riku put on his clothes and Sora put on his. Riku pointed to Sora’s tent. “Your turn.” He said giggling. Sora blushed and rearranged his bulge. Riku took Sora’s hand and put one of the fingers in his mouth, sucking hard, looking Sora right in his eyes. Sora was practically drooling as he stared at Riku. Riku pulled the finger out of his mouth and licked his lips.   
“Karma.” He said as he winked. He left the room and headed to the living room. Sora was blushing hard. He followed after checking his pants again. 

Kiari was setting up the tv and pulled out a couple of movies to play.   
“Alright what do we want to watch?” asked Kiari. She held up two DVDs. “Zootopia, or Jaws?” she asked.   
“What a selection.” Said Riku. “I’m not in the mood for a scare, how about Zootopia?” said Riku. Sora nodded.   
“I agree. I hate sharks. I had a bad experience with one in Atlantica.” Said Sora. Kiari put down Jaws and held up Zootopia.   
“Zootopia it is!” she said as she pulled out the DVD. She put it in the DVD player and they all got comfortable. Kiari had her own couch where she was cuddled into a blanket. Sora and Riku were spooning, Riku being the big spoon. They had a blanket over the both of them and they turned the lights out. The movie began playing and the three enjoyed a nice environment to themselves.   
During the movie, Kiari had fell asleep, something Riku was looking forward to. He slid his hand under Sora’s shirt again, playing with his nipple. Sora looked over to Kiari and noticed she was asleep. He was hesitant, but he then got comfortable and started to play footsies with Riku. Riku slid his head down and began to suck on Sora’s neck, earning a quiet moan from him. Sora pushed his butt to press into Riku’s groin and began to hump him from behind.   
“Do we really wanna do this out here?” asked Sora. Riku didn’t reply, he just started humping him back. Riku reached down into Sora’s pants and started playing with his balls.   
“Your balls are really big.” Said Riku quietly. Sora chuckled. Riku began to slide Sora’s pants down, revealing his ass and a little bit of his thighs. He slid down his own pants. Sora moaned at the heat of Riku’s crotch pressing into his backside. Riku grabbed ahold of Sora’s dick and began to pump slowly. Earning low moans from the Keyblade master. Sora began humping his ass into Riku’s crotch harder. The skin to skin friction made Riku start leaking. “I have an idea.” Said Riku. He spit into his own hand and applied the spit in between Sora’s thighs right under his balls. He applied more spit to his own member and slid his hard cock in between Sora’s thighs slowly, bringing out low moans from both of them.   
“Good idea.” Said Sora. Riku began kissing Sora as he slowly thrusted his dick between Sora’s thighs, making more precum spill out. It worked out since it just added more lubrication. Sora slid his finger to the top of Riku’s dick, collecting precum. He applied it on his tongue and kissed Riku, sharing the juice between the both of them. “How do you taste?” asked Sora with a grin. All Riku did was moan. He began pumping Sora’s dick again and began thrusting faster.   
After a moment, Sora stopped Riku. “S-Stop, I’m close.”   
“Why do you want me to stop?” asked Riku, eager to keep thigh-fucking him.  
“I need to feel your mouth down there. Let’s go to my room.” Said Sora. Riku nodded. He slid his pants on and Sora did the same. The movie was almost over, so they shook Kiari awake lightly and told her they were going to bed. They ran to the bedroom and locked the door behind them. 

Riku pinned Sora to the wall and pulled his shirt off, immediately taking a nipple in his mouth. Sora moaned and grabbed the back of Riku’s head. Riku pulled Sora off of the ground. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku’s waist. The friction of their dicks rubbing together made them both start leaking. They were both looking down at their dicks leaking precum all over each other. It made it very slippery and the more they grinded, the louder they moaned.   
“Okay, enough. I need to taste you now.” Said Riku. He put Sora down and got on his knees. He lifted Sora’s dick up and sucked on his balls. Sora moaned and pushed into his mouth.   
“B-Both of them—suck both of them together.” He said. Riku obeyed. Riku is very skilled with his tongue. He took in all of Sora’s ballsack and was still able to lick his taint. Sora’s legs began to shake. Riku rubbed Sora’s outer thigh, all the up to his ass. He moved his head back, still sucking, but letting Sora’s balls fall out of his mouth. Sora moaned loudly. “Y-yesss…”   
“Turn around and spread your ass out.” Said Riku. Sora obeyed. Riku jammed his tongue onto Sora’s hole. Sliding his tongue inside slowly. He jerked Sora from under and tongue fucked his hole.   
“That feels so g-good.” Said Sora. “We need to move to the bed, my legs are getting weak.” He said Riku picked Sora up by his legs. His tongue was still inside. He plopped him on the bed and continued. “F-Fuuu—”  
“Feel good, baby?” asked Riku. Sora nodded.   
“Y-Yeah, you want me to do you now?” he asked.   
“In a minute. I’m not done with you.” Said Riku. He flipped Sora over and licked right under the head of his dick. Sora moaned as precum spilled out. Riku picked up the dick and slowly took is in his mouth. Moaning from the taste filling his mouth.   
‘God he tastes so good.’ Said Riku. Sora was experiencing so much pleasure that his eyes were watering to the point where it looked like he was crying. Riku sucked as hard as he could as he slowly pulled Sora’s dick out of his mouth. “Alright, I want you so wrap your legs around my head and I want you to fuck my mouth.” Said Riku.   
“God, you’re a freak.” Said Sora as he obeyed his boyfriend. Riku smiled. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku’s neck and Riku took Sora back into his hot mouth. Sora slowly began to thrust his hips up, forcing his cock down Riku’s throat. Riku had his hands on Sora’s ass, helping push his pelvis up. Sora was moaning as if they were the only ones in the house. Riku was moving his head and tongue around, making sure Sora got the extreme pleasure he deserved.   
“Mmmm…” moaned Riku, sending vibrations through Sora’s cock. Sora was practically shooting out precum and Riku loved every drop.   
“I-I’m gonna cum.” Said Sora. Riku began to push Sora’s ass up faster, making him thrust hard into his throat. “A-Ahh, oh fuck…fuck…ah!—” shouted Sora as he shot his hot seed into Riku’s mouth. Riku was moving his tongue up and down Sora’s shaft, making sure he felt good as he rode out his orgasm. He sucked out every last drop and pulled Sora out of his mouth.   
“Man that was so hot.” Said Riku.   
“Y-Yeah. Give me a minute and I’ll be ready to do you.” Said Sora. Riku laughed. 

Sora was finally feeling back to normal and he pulled Riku close to him, rubbing his hard cock. Sora was on his knees, and Riku was laying on his stomach, holding his body up to kiss Sora (almost like he was doing a push up). “God you’re so thick. I love it.” Said Sora.   
“Yeah? You like that?” said Riku. He began to thrust his cock into Sora’s hand. Sora moaned and kissed him.   
“No more teasing. Lay on your belly.” Said Sora. Riku obeyed and jokingly landed his face on Sora’s crotch again. He sucked on Sora’s semi-flaccid dick one last time, pulling a moan out of Sora. “N-No! You’ve done enough work. It’s my turn.” Said Sora, pulling his dick out of Riku’s mouth. Riku chuckled and laid on his stomach. Sora went behind him and spread his cheeks out. He licked from his taint up to his hole. Riku gave out a moan. Sora pulled Riku’s dick and balls from under him and flipped them to they were in between his thighs. He licked right under the head just like how Riku did to him and Riku let out a moan.  
“Ah, I see why you like it when I do that.” Said Riku. Sora sucked on Riku’s balls and went back to the hole. He slid his tongue inside of him again and twisted his head to penetrate deeper into him. He slid out and told Riku to lay on his back. He did as he was told. Riku spread his legs out, inviting Sora’s now hard member to grind with him again. Sora leaned in and their dicks joined once more. Sora grabbed both of their dicks and jerked them together. Riku moaned and thrusted his dick into Sora’s hand. “I love you.” Said Sora.   
“I love you too.” Said Riku. Sora bent down and took Riku’s dick in his mouth. He sucked and twisted his head while he did it, making sure to flick his tongue all around his dick. Riku slowly thrusted his dick into Sora’s mouth. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist and allowed him to fuck his throat. Sora pulled a finger up to Riku’s mouth. Riku sucked on it, covering it with saliva. Sora then took that finger and rubbed Riku’s hole. “Y-Yes…please put it in.” said Riku. Sora slowly slid his finger deep into Riku’s asshole. Riku let out a load moan. Sora took Riku’s dick out of his mouth and looked at Riku’s hole in awe.   
“This is so hot.” Said Sora. Riku gyrated his hips, signaling Sora to go faster. He began to finger him, fondle his balls, and suck him off at the same time. Riku was thrusting all kinds of ways. He was thrusting in a circular motion, up to push his cock into Sora’s mouth, then back around to push his finger deeper.   
“I’m about to cum! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” said Riku. Sora didn’t stop, he went faster. “F-Fuck yes!” shouted Riku.  
‘Damn Riku…’ thought a drooling Sora. Riku bucked his hips and Sora braced himself to swallow a huge load. Riku shot his load deep into Sora’s mouth. Sora felt Riku’s dick twitching inside his throat. He felt every shot of cum that was going down his throat. Riku must have shot at least 10 times. Each time going slower than the last. Each shot earning a moan from Riku. Riku began to slowly slide his dick in and out of Sora’s mouth as it slowly became flaccid again. After he became soft, Sora kept sucking on his now flaccid dick.   
“Fuck, you know exactly what I like, Sora…” he said. Sora moaned and let his dick fall out of his mouth. Sora wiped his mouth clean and Riku kissed him and pulled him into an embrace.   
“You know, you’re the first person I’ve done anything like this with.” Said Riku.   
“Me too.” Said Sora, snuggling into his chest. “I didn’t think I would get this far either. We’ve done a lot of dirty stuff.” Said Sora with a chuckle. Riku just smiled.   
“As long as everything we do is between us, alright?” said Riku. Sora looked up at him.   
“Of course, Riku.” He said. “Let’s go to sleep, I’m really tired.” Said Sora. Riku agreed. They quickly replaced the sheets and hopped into bed. They didn’t worry about any clothes. Considering how Kiari found out about them being in the same bed, they made sure that the door was definitely locked.  
“Do you think Kiari heard us at all?” asked Riku. Sora shrugged as he tucked himself in.  
“I have no idea. I hope not, we were pretty loud.” He said. Riku just nodded. He tucked himself in and wrapped his arm around Sora.  
The two boys were as happy as they could be. Even though they were fucking like rabbits, outside of the bedroom, it was just as much love. It was the first time in a few years that the trio had been stress-free, living on their island that they made for themselves. Riku wouldn’t really admit it like that, but he had to agree that life was pretty good right now. 

There’s the second chapter! I know it seems like it’s all smut, but I wanted to not have sex be a crazy thing in this story. I wanted to make it a natural thing. Don’t forget to write a review or leave a comment! Thank you!


	3. Safe

The next morning, Riku woke up with Sora already out of bed and in the shower. Riku thought of joining him as a surprise, but he decided against it. He didn’t want his entire relationship to be based on sex. Riku thought that sex was a wonderful thing. It’s passionate, it felt good, you’re doing it with someone you love, and it burns calories. He just didn’t want to become addicted to needing sex all of the time. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom anyway to brush his teeth. He walked up to the door and knocked.   
“I’m in here!” shouted Sora. Riku smiled at the sound of his voice.   
“It’s just me.” He replied. He heard the water stop and the shower door open. Sora cracked the door open and peaked. “I just wanted to brush my teeth.” Said Riku. Sora grinned and opened the door to let him in. Riku caught himself staring at his boyfriends wet body.   
“Do you wanna join me?” asked Sora.   
“I would but don’t you think we’re tired already?” asked Riku. Sora giggled.   
“We don’t have to have sex. We can just shower together.” Said Sora. Riku was brushing his teeth while thinking about it. Without giving it much thought, he held a thumbs up. He finished brushing and rinsing out his mouth. He took off his clothes and hopped in the shower.  
“See? It’s just relaxing.” Said Sora. Riku smiled. He pulled Sora into an embrace and kissed him. Sora kissed him back. They began washing each other with a sponge.  
“Want me to get your back?” asked Riku. Sora nodded in delight and turned around. Riku began to scrub Sora’s back in circles. Sora tilted his head back as he felt the hot water hitting his chest and the soapy sponge on his back.   
“This is…really relaxing.” Said Sora. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora from behind. His crotch was practically in between Sora’s butt cheeks but he didn’t mind, and neither did Riku.   
“That’s all I’ve wanted since we all came back to the island. I want you to be happy and relaxed.” Said Riku. He kissed Sora on the neck and finished scrubbing his back. Sora turned around and took the sponge.   
“My turn!” said Sora. Riku smiled and turned around. Sora blushed as he stared at Riku’s amazing back muscles.   
“Are you going to start or what?” asked Riku. Sora shook his head back into reality.   
“Y-Yeah, sorry. I was just…admiring.” Said Sora as he began to scrub.   
“Admiring?” asked Riku.   
“Yeah, your body is really nice.” Said Sora. Riku smiled. “Your shoulders…your back…your arms…and especially your butt.” Said Sora. “And you know, everything in the front too.” He added. Riku laughed.   
“Keep talking like that and were not gonna end up so clean.”   
“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that last night I found a new admiration for your body.” Said Sora as Riku turned around. Sora walked up to start kissing Riku’s neck. “Just the way that you moaned my name as I licked you right here…” said Sora as he grabbed Riku’s ass. Riku chuckled.   
“Jesus, Sora. I thought we weren’t going to have sex?” asked Riku jokingly. Sora rolled his eyes.   
“What’s the big deal about it anyway?” asked Sora.   
“I just don’t want us to end up being addicted to it.” Said Riku.   
“We’re not going to be addicted to it. We’ve only started doing this for two days now. We’re just in looove.” Said Sora. Riku smiled.   
“I guess you have a point then. Come here.” He said as he pulled Sora’s waist to connect to his own.   
“Mmm, it feels better when we’re soapy.” Said Sora. Riku nodded as he reached down and started stroking the both of them together to get them hard. Sora began thrusting lightly into Riku’s hand, rubbing against Riku’s cock. Riku began to stroke faster once they were both fully erect. Tiny moans coming out from the both of them.   
“You wanna stick a finger in again?” asked Riku. Sora smiled and grabbed Riku’s ass again.   
“Did you like that?” asked Sora.   
“Y-Yeah. You hit a spot there that made me go crazy.” He said. Sora nodded. Riku turned around and stuck out his ass. Sora sat there, slowly jerking himself off as he admired that big, juicy, muscle ass—or at least that’s what he called it in his head. He spread his cheeks open.   
“Do you think I could put my dick in?” asked Sora. Riku hesitated.  
“Uh, I don’t really know. I haven’t taken anything other than your finger.”   
“Well, I’ve watched videos and stuff. If I keep fingering you and licking you, you should stretch out a bit. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Said Sora.   
“We can try it. If it hurts I can just suck you off or something.” Said Riku. Sora nodded.   
“Are you sure?” he asked. Riku nodded. Sora then spread Riku’s ass out and began to rub his hole with his thumb. Riku moaned. He slowly slid his thumb in, feeling how tight and warm he was on the inside. Riku even began to push himself towards Sora, pushing the thumb even deeper.   
“I don’t know why, but it feels so good.” Said Riku. “Go a little faster?” said Riku. Sora obeyed. He took his thumb out and inserted his middle finger. He repeatedly thrusted his middle finger in and out, causing Riku to moan. After a few moments, Riku asked for Sora to put another finger in. Sora then put his index finger in too. He fingered Riku hard with the two fingers, stretching him out with every thrust. “Oh my god yes…” he said. “I-I think I’m ready.” He said. With that, Sora took out his fingers and started to jerk his cock.   
“Do you wanna use soap or do you wanna suck on it?” asked Sora. Riku turned around and grabbed Sora’s cock.   
“Both.” He said as he took Sora in his mouth. He sucked so passionately, moving his tongue around and twisting his head every time he sucked up and down. Sora moaned and grabbed Riku’s head. Riku sucked him off for a little bit more and finally let it go. “I couldn’t help myself.” He said. “Alright, soap me up.” Said Riku, turning around and spreading his ass out. Sora applied soap to his dick and Riku’s ass and began to rub his cock against Riku’s crack. Riku began to push back into the cock that he wanted inside of him so badly.   
“Mmm, you ready?” asked Sora. Riku nodded, spreading his cheeks out with his hands. Sora wiggled his dick around to find the hole perfectly and slowly started to push in.   
“G-Go easy on me. You’re taking my virginity.” Said Riku.   
“It’s okay, you’re taking mine too. I’ll go easy.” Said Sora. Riku smiled and held Sora’s hand from behind. Sora began to push more, slowly filling Riku’s ass with Sora’s cock. Sora moaned as he reached past the halfway point. He began to feel the insides of Riku’s ass. “Oh fuck you’re so warm. You feel so good…” said Sora. All Riku could do was moan. “You okay?”   
“Y-You’re hitting my spot already…” said Riku.   
“So it doesn’t hurt?” asked Sora. Riku shook his head.   
“Good.” Sora pulled out and pushed it back in a bit faster, making both of them moan.  
“Okay you can start now.” Said Riku. Sora nodded. He began to slowly thrust in and out of Riku’s ass.   
“I used to have dreams of putting my dick inside of your ass like this.” Said Sora. Riku just moaned. “Ah, fuck. Mmmm…” said Sora. He squeezed Riku’s ass and began to fuck him faster. Their breathing began to increase. Sora bent over and wrapped one arm around Riku’s waist, and the other arm jerked him off.   
“Oh fuck…yes. Yes keep going!” said Riku. “When you cum, do it inside of me. I wanna feel you shoot.” Said Riku.   
“You’re nasty. I like it.” Said Sora. He twisted his hand around Riku’s cock, making him twitch and shake from pleasure.   
“I-I’m close. I can’t last much longer.” Said Sora.   
“Do it, cum inside of me! Make sure you’re all the way in!” said Riku. Riku began to push back while Sora was thrusting forward, making the thrust even harder. Sora let go of Riku’s dick and focused on grabbing his ass as he fucked him.   
“Oh fuck, here it comes! A-Ahh!—” he pushed his dick all the way in, balls deep. Riku felt Sora’s dick pulsing inside of him, making Riku cum as well.   
“F-Fuuuuu—” moaned Riku as he jerked the cum out of his cock. Both of the boys were panting.   
“That was so good.” Said Sora. Riku just nodded.   
“My legs are shaking. I love you.” Said Riku. Riku turned around and kissed him.   
“So much for not having sex, right?” joked Sora. Riku laughed.   
“Lets finish up and get out of here. My hands are pruny.” Said Riku. They rinsed each other off and quickly dried up. Riku wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room to get clothes. He got dressed and met Sora outside. He was sitting on the abnormally bent tree. Riku admired him. He was so handsome.   
He walked up and sat next to the brunette. Sora turned his head and smiled at him. “So where’s Kiari?” asked Riku.   
“I think she’s at Namine’s house. I’m not sure. That reminds me, we have to go over the list of invites.” Said Sora. He pulled a paper out of a shirt pocket that he had and unfolded it. His eyes skimmed over the list to make sure that nobody they had trouble with was going.   
“So, any bad news?” asked Riku. Sora skimmed a little bit longer.   
“Not really. The only people on here that’s iffy is Axel and Demyx.” Said Sora.   
“Two people from Organization XIII?” asked Riku. Sora nodded.   
“I’ve met both of them and I don’t see why they shouldn’t come.” Said Sora with a smile.   
“Who’s Demyx anyway? Is he the one with the guitar?” asked Riku.   
“It’s a sitar.” Said Sora, correcting him. Riku rolled his eyes.  
“What does Mickey want with them anyway?” he asked. Sora shrugged.   
“Not really sure. All I know is that those two people are the only two that really don’t want to do anything evil. They’ve been rooting for us the whole time on the low. Roxas too.” Said Sora. “I think they were just forced to do stuff they didn’t want to because they were told they would disappear if they didn’t.” he added.   
“I guess that makes sense. Can I see the paper?” asked Riku. Sora nodded and handed Riku the invitation list. Riku skimmed over it. He noticed a lot of people from various worlds were on the list. All of the princesses were on the list, along with the princes. The gang from Traverse Town was on there, Twilight Town, and even Radiant Gardens. “So all of these people are about to know that were a couple?” asked Riku. Sora blushed and nodded.   
“I guess so. Are you okay with that?” asked Sora.   
“I mean, I don’t mind it. I just don’t like being the center of attention the whole time.” Said Riku. Sora scooted closer to his boyfriend and laid his head on his shoulder.   
“I’m glad we finally are together.” Said Sora. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora.   
“Me too.” Said Riku. They stayed there for a moment. They didn’t talk, they just watched the waves brush onto the shore. “Sora…” said Riku.   
“Yeah?” asked Sora. Riku held his hand in his own.   
“I just wanted to say…sorry.” He said. Sora looked at him in confusion.  
“Sorry for what?” he asked. Riku was looking down.   
“Everything. You fought really hard to find me for so long. Even when you found me I was ungrateful.” He said. “I should have been more sensitive to the thought of what you went through.”   
“Riku, you need to stop feeling bad about things in the past. What’s great is that were here now, together. You’re making it seem like I fought in a war or something.”   
“Sora, you practically did. I don’t think you understand how much you downplay what you really went through. Mickey was watching you the entire time. Yen Sid too, they told me everything. You did the impossible for me and when you finally came to me I turned my head.” Said Riku. Sora heard his voice crack at the end a little bit. Sora’s heart shattered.   
“Riku, please don’t feel bad and beat yourself up over this. You were going through a lot too…” said Sora. Riku began to sob softly.   
“That day the island was destroyed…I just left you here. You tried to stop me but I didn’t listen. I remember how scared you looked.” Said Riku, as he wiped a tear away from his face. Sora’s eyes welled up with tears.   
“Y-Yeah…I remember that day. But it’s over, Riku. We overcame all of it. In the end I became stronger and so did you.” Said Sora. Riku slowly nodded.   
“It’s a guilt that’s never going to leave me, Sora. That’s why I love you so much. I almost lost you too many times. I know what life is without you and I don’t like it.” Said Riku. A tear fell down Sora’s cheek. He embraced Riku from the side and kissed his cheek.   
“I love you, Riku. My beautiful boyfriend.” He said with a soft smile. He wiped a tear away from Riku’s face. Riku took his hand and kissed it.   
“I love you more.” He said. “I’ll never leave you ever again. No amount of darkness can overshadow light. I know that now.” He said. Sora nodded.   
“That’s right.” He said. “You know…we should definitely go back through the old worlds and see the old memories. For old times sake.”   
“Wouldn’t that be a bit dark?”   
“Of course not. Yeah the battle through everything was rough, but I had a lot of fun through those times. I made so many friends. You should meet them. They’re going to be at the dinner.” He said.   
“I’ll be more than happy to.” He said.  
“I’ll introduce you as my boyfriend.” Said Sora with a laugh. Riku laughed too. He gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek. 

‘I know this is where I belong. Every inch of doubt or darkness that I had was gone the minute I reunited with Sora. This is where I belong.’


End file.
